


[podfic] Such Solace Find We for Our Loss

by gwyllgi



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllgi/pseuds/gwyllgi
Summary: A self-podficcing of Such Solace Find We for Our Loss.An empty casket is all of Chuck Herc has to bury. Raleigh may know a thing or two about what that's like.Written for the Herc/Raleigh Bingo Challenge prompt: Hand





	[podfic] Such Solace Find We for Our Loss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Such Solace Find We for Our Loss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406098) by [gwyllgi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllgi/pseuds/gwyllgi). 



  


**Title:** Such Solace Find We for Our Loss  
**Written by:** gwyllgi  
**Read by:** gwyllgi  
**Length:** 9:17

##  [Listen and download at Black Dog Podfic.](http://blackdogpodfic.com/such-solace-find-we-for-our-loss/)

**_Don't forget to come back here to like or comment!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I podfic my own fic for practice. I'm working out the kinks, but still hope that you enjoyed this!


End file.
